redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Shade Barrow
Shade Barrow was the older brother of Mare Barrow. He was conscripted into the army and was said to have been executed at war. It was revealed that he was part of the Scarlet Guard and he was able to escape execution as he possessed the ability of teleportation. Biography War Conscription Shade was conscripted at the age of 18. As a parting gift, Shade gave his two younger sisters a single pair of earrings to split, a tradition started by his oldest brother, Bree. While in the military, Shade sent letters to his family whenever he could, though they were few and far between. Sometime during his first year of military service, Shade was conscripted as a support soldier to Corvium, a fortress city in the north of Norta. Soon after, Shade's newblood abilities were discovered and he was sentenced to execution, but he managed to escape using his powers of teleportation. Joining the Scarlet Guard After his escape Shade joined Farley, a captain of the Scarlet Guard. However, he kept his abilities a secret from Farley and her team as he aided their latest mission. But Shade was soon forced to reveal his powers. On the First Friday of July, Shade, Farley and her team were holed up in an abandoned farmhouse when a pack of Animos-controlled hounds attacked. Shade had to reveal his powers to Farley so that he could teleport her to safety. Farley, now convinced that Shade was a silver, turned on him, so Shade told her to cut him, revealing his red blood. Realizing that Shade was on her side, after all, Farley got him to swear an oath and officially join the Scarlet Guard. After Mare Barrow revealed her powers at Queenstrial and was apprehended by the royal family, Shade and Farley began to hatch a plan to save her. Aiding the Rebellion After being reunited with Mare in the Undertrain, Shade helped Mare and her friends escape from Maven's attack in Naercey, while being injured in the process. After he healed, Shade stayed by Mare's side, using his powers to protect her whenever he could. He also aided the more tactical side of the rebellion, playing a large role in the formulation and execution of plans. Escape at Corros Prison Shade was killed by Ptolemus Samos during the Corros prison break. He was attempting to teleport Mare to safety when he was struck in the heart by one of Ptolemus' deadly needles (which had been intended for Mare). Personality Shade was caring, patient and intelligent. He also had a very good sense of humor, which was highlighted in Steel Scars. Physical description Shade had honey-colored eyes and brown hair. He was tall, though not quite as tall as his older brothers, with a lean frame. Mare has described Shade as always being the "handsome one" of the Barrow brothers. Before his conscription, he was said to have shoulder-length hair. Abilities and skills Teleportation Shade had the power of teleportation, an ability similar to a Swift's super speed, but much more powerful. He could also teleport other people and objects as long as he was touching them. Trivia * Shade was always Mare's closest brother. It is mentioned that Shade did not always get along with his older brothers because they picked on him for his smaller size. * Shade had a child with Diana Farley, named Clara. * Shade was conscripted on February 2, 319. * Shade died on November 7, 320 and was buried on November 8, 320. * Mare described him as being the only member of the Barrow family who was able to write 'worth a lick'. * Shade was trying to teleport Mare to safety when he died. References es:Shade Barrow pl:Shade Barrow Category:Characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:Steel Scars characters Category:Red Category:Newblood Category:Deceased